Heart Breaker
by Qamara Risa Li Atoda
Summary: Nama Uzumaki Naruto cukup populer untuk dikenal di Tokyo University mengingat gelar 'Pematah Hati' yang disandangnya. Entah sudah berapa gadis yang telah dibuat patah hati karenanya. Naruto menerima tantangan Truth or Dare dari teman-temannya untuk membuat seniornya jatuh ke pelukannya./"Perasaanmu dengan Naruto?"/"Menyebalkan. Setiap hari merayu gadis, hati-hati kena karmanya."/


Pernahkah kalian mendengar tentang dua pasal yang cukup populer tentang senior?

Pasal 1. Senior tidak bisa disalahkan.

Pasal 2. Apabila senior bersalah, kembali ke pasal 1.

Kurang lebih begitu bunyinya.

Dan sepertinya … adegan tentang dua pasal itu akan segera berlangsung.

BRAK!

"Untuk semua saja, kenapa kalian bisa terlambat di hari pertama masa ospek? Sudah merasa jadi mahasiswa? Dengar, ya, kalian ini baru calon mahasiswa baru! _Dress code_ kalian juga masih seragam SMA, 'kan?"

Naruto─ketua ospek tahun ini tak segan menggebrak meja di hadapannya menanggapi beberapa peserta ospek yang masih mengesampingkan tentang kedisiplinan.

"Untuk kalian yang melakukan kesalahan, kalian harus menulis semua nama senior ospek tahun ini beserta biodata lengkapnya. Dikumpulkan besok!"

Begitulah ucap Sasuke dengan datar namun penuh penekanan.

"Teme, aku mau ke sana dulu. Kau tetap di sini," ucap Naruto tiba-tiba. Laki-laki bermarga Uzumaki yang awalnya berdiri di samping Sasuke itu langsung beranjak begitu melihat objek yang menarik baginya.

Naruto berjalan santai menghampiri seorang gadis berambut hitam kebiru-biruan yang tengah menatap bingung pada suasana di aula utama. Naruto menyeringai licik dan mendekati gadis itu. Dia tak segan menarik lengan gadis itu dan menyeretnya ke depan.

Lelaki dengan tiga garis di pipinya itu merebut mikrofon yang sedang digunakan Sakura dan melancarkan rencananya─mempermalukan si gadis.

"Perhatian, perhatian! Semuanya, lihat nih ada teman kalian yang sombong. Sudah dikasih tahu datangnya pakai seragam SMA, tapi malah pakai baju bebas. Kenapa? Langsung ingin jadi mahasiswa? Hahaha!" ucap Naruto lantang tanpa melepaskan tangannya pada si gadis. Sang gadis diam tak memberontak meskipun kekesalan telah menyelimuti hatinya.

"Dengar, ya. Kalian masih calon mahasiswa baru," ujar Naruto sambil menekankan pada kata 'calon'. "Jadi─"

"Astaga, Hinata! Untuk apa kau di atas sana? Turun!"

Suara yang berasal dari mulut senior berambut merah cerah itu langsung membuat semuanya menoleh pada sumber suara.

"Naruto, lepaskan Hinata."

Naruto yang segan pada Karin karena satu tingkat di atasnya tetap mencoba mempertahankan kewibawaannya sebagai ketua ospek.

"Tapi dia tidak memakai seragam. Kau lihat, kan?" ucap Naruto membela diri, namun perlahan melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Dia tidak perlu pakai seragam, dia temanku," ucap Karin dengan santai dan menggandeng Hinata keluar dari kerumunan peserta ospek.

Naruto hanya berdiri mematung dengan bingung. Suara bisikan dan cekikikan mulai terdengar dari mulut peserta ospek.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Qamara Risa Li Atoda**

A Naruto FanFiction

December 25, 2014

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HEART BREAKER**

**Main Pair : Uzumaki Naruto & Hyuuga Hinata**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance & Drama**

**WARNING: Typo(s), AU (Alternate Universe), OOC (Out of Character), Rush Plot**

**Don't like don't read!**

**.**

**.**

.

Malu.

Merasa bersalah.

Ingin mengubur diri.

Hanya itu yang kini berkecamuk di pikiran Naruto.

"Sial! Kenapa kalian tidak ada yang memberitahu kalau gadis tadi senior kita?" tanya Naruto garang. "Tapi sepertinya aku jarang melihatnya di sekitar kampus."

Naruto akhirnya membuka pembicaraan meski masih dengan rautnya yang tidak mengenakkan. Kini Naruto, Sai, Sasuke, dan Sakura sedang berada di ruang panitia ospek.

"Kita juga tidak tahu," jawab Sai singkat.

"Dari informasi yang aku dapatkan, Hinata itu senior satu tingkat di atas kita yang ikut pertukaran pelajar ke Jerman selama setahun. Dia baru kembali minggu kemarin. Pantas saja kita tidak pernah melihatnya," jelas Sakura lengkap.

"Tapi kenapa dia bawa perlengkapan ospek?" tanya Naruto tak terima.

"Itu milik adiknya yang ketinggalan. Sepertinya mau dititipkan ke panitia, tapi mungkin dia asing dengan panitianya. Jelas saja dia bingung, panitia tahun ini kan semuanya dari angkatan kita."

"Ck, tidak usah kau pikirkan. Itu tidak penting, Dobe," ucap Sasuke menengahi. "Kita mau main _Truth or Dare_ kan? Jadi tidak?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, dengan sigap Sai segera mengambil sebuah botol minuman soda dan menaruhnya di tengah-tengah meja. Dia memutar botol itu, beberapa detik berputar sampai akhirnya tutup botol berhenti tepat menunjuk Sakura.

"Sakura, mau pilih─"

"_Truth_!" potong Sakura cepat.

"Pertanyaannya tentang hati, kau harus jawab dengan jujur, _okay_?" tanya Sai dan Sakura mengangguk. "Perasaanmu dengan Naruto?"

Sakura mendelik mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sai, seperti tidak ada pertanyaan lain saja.

"Menyebalkan. Setiap hari merayu gadis, hati-hati kena karmanya," jawab Sakura ketus.

"Sakura, kau cemburu?" tanya Sai menyelidik.

Sakura terdiam sejenak? Cemburu? Pada Naruto? Benar-benar menggelikan. Sejak kapan gadis itu suka pada si rubah? Jika ada yang perlu dicemburui, itu pasti adalah sosok beriris _onyx_ di seberang sana yang selalu bersikap cuek padanya.

"Tidak. Jangan bicara seperti itu. Kita ini 'kan sudah berteman sejak dulu," ucap Sakura membela diri. Dia lalu memutar botol dan ternyata …

… tutup botol itu berhenti tepat di hadapan Naruto.

"Aku pilih _dare_, butuh yang menantang adrenalin," jawab Naruto tanpa perlu ditanya.

Sakura yang baru saja ingin buka mulut tentang apa tantangan untuk Naruto malah langsung dipotong ucapannya oleh Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, coba pacarin Hinata."

"Hah? Aku tidak setuju. Tantangannya menyalahi aturan, permainan _Truth or Dare_ kita 'kan sifatnya langsung. Lagipula ini menyangkut perasaan perempuan," cerocos Sakura panjang lebar.

"Kalau kau cemburu, tidak perlu sampai seperti itu. Memang kau pikir Hinata mau pacaran dengan orang yang sudah mempermalukannya?" tanya Sasuke.

Rasanya Sakura ingin meledak sekarang juga mendengar kalimat demi kalimat yang Sasuke lontarkan. "Aku tidak cemburu. Aku cuma bilang─"

"Oke! Aku terima tantangan kalian. Akan kubuat Hinata jatuh ke pelukanku."

"Hati-hati kau bisa kena karmanya, Naruto."

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Sepertinya baru genap satu tahun predikat mahasiswa menempel pada diri seorang Uzumaki Naruto, namun dalam jangka waktu yang cukup pendek itu sudah puluhan gadis patah hati dibuatnya. Naruto sangat pintar merayu, bahkan dia tak segan menaruh perhatian lebih pada gadis-gadis haus perhatian itu sampai akhirnya ia akan mematahkan hatinya.

Naruto memang tampan, tubuhnya terpahat cukup sempurna jika saja tak ada luka di hatinya. Mungkin luka itu juga yang membuat Naruto menjadi seperti saat ini.

Shion.

Ya, dulu Naruto adalah kekasih si rambut pirang panjang itu. Mereka sudah berhubungan cukup lama. Dan untuk Naruto, Shion adalah cinta pertamanya. Begitu besar cinta Naruto untuk gadis pirang itu.

Dia masih mencintai Shion, sampai suatu hari Naruto melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, bagaimana Shion mengakhiri hubungan dengannya dan memutuskan untuk mencium Menma di hadapannya.

Sejak saat itu, Naruto tidak percaya lagi pada suatu hal tabu yang disebut cinta. Tak ada lagi pandangan untuk kembali menjalin hubungan serius, sampai kapan pun. Karena baginya, semua wanita itu sama, mereka …

… pengkhianat.

"Huh, lama sekali," kilah Naruto sambil melirik kesal jam tangannya.

Mungkin sudah sekitar lima belas menit Naruto berdiri di depan salah satu ruangan di kampus ini. Bukan tanpa alasan ia mau menunggu─karena menunggu bukanlah hal yang dia kuasai─di sini, ini juga demi kelancaran rencananya untuk memacari seniornya.

Setelah lama berkeluh-kesah, akhirnya kelas pun bubar. Ie melihat satu per satu mahasiswa yang keluar dari ruangan itu. Namun sampai semua sudah keluar, Naruto tetap tidak melihat Hinata. Ia pun memberanikan diri melongok ruangan itu. Dan benar saja, ia melihat dengan jelas gadis berwajah ayu itu tengah sibuk membereskan isi tasnya.

"Permisi, Hinata-senpai. Aku tidak menganggu, 'kan?" Naruto bertanya tanpa berani menatap langsung wajah seniornya. Ia menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam.

Hinata yang merasa terpanggil segera menengadahkan wajahnya. Ia menyingkirkan poni yang sedikit mengganggu pengelihatannya dengan sebelah tangan. Dia menatap laki-laki di hadapannya penuh selidik sembari menggali kembali ingatannya.

"Oh, kau Uzumaki Naruto? Mahasiswa angkatan 2013? Ketua ospek tahun ini yang mengira aku peserta ospek tanpa seragam? Ada apa mencariku?"

Rentetan pertanyaan tanpa jeda langsung meluncur dari mulut gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu begitu ia telah ingat betul siapa sosok yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

Mendengar pertanyaan gadis di hadapannya membuat Naruto lemas. Ia seperti baru saja ditimpuk dengan batu dengan berat satu kuintal. Rasa bersalah sepertinya tidak cukup hanya mampir saja. Buktinya ia malah menjadi semakin bersalah mendengar berbagai pertanyaan Hinata.

Tidak ada yang aneh dengan keadaan saat ini kecuali diri Naruto sendiri. Ia tidak tahu mengapa dan bagaimana, tapi dia merasa jantungnya tidak bisa berdetak dengan normal sejak ia berdiri di sini. Tentu saja, Hinata cantik, cerdas, serta ramah. Dan Naruto, dia juga tidak bodoh. Laki-laki rubah itu bukan remaja SMP polos yang tidak mengerti apa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Dia tahu, dia yang paling tahu tentang dirinya sendiri. Pastinya.

_Kurasa aku jatuh cinta pada gadis ini,_ batin Naruto dalam hati.

Sudah sangat lama sekali sejak terakhir kali dia merasakan perasaan semacam ini. Mungkin waktu dia jatuh cinta pada Shion. Dan Naruto sama sekali tidak percaya perasaan itu kembali muncul setelah sekian lama menghilang.

"Hinata-senpai, aku minta maaf soal kejadian itu. Tapi, aku jatuh cinta padamu. Kau mau 'kan menjadi kekasihku?" ungkap dan tanya Naruto sekaligus.

Ini memang terdengar menggelikan. Belum mengenal, belum mengerti, dan belum memahami tapi langsung menyatakan cinta.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah terbiasa disangka anak SMA."

Kurang lebih begitulah jawaban Hinata. Kelewat singkat dan tidak menjawab semua pertanyaan yang diajukan Naruto. Bahkan terkesan mengabaikan pernyataan cinta Naruto─yang kali ini serius. Gadis itu langsung meraih tas selempangnya dan keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa perlu menunggu tanggapan dari lelaki berkulit _tan_ itu. Menyisakan Naruto yang masih termenung di sana dengan perasaan campur aduk antara malu, kecewa, dan sakit hati.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Peristiwa pernyataan cinta Uzumaki Naruto pada senior satu tingkat di atasnya itu sudah seminggu berlalu. Tidak heran jika Hinata langsung meninggalkannya tanpa menjawab meningat kala itu adalah pertama kalinya mereka saling berbincang. Keputusan Naruto untuk menyatakan cintanya secara langsung dan terang-terangan juga terkesan terburu-buru. Meski Naruto sudah patah hati, ia tidak akan berhenti sampai di sini. Ini bukan tentang tantangan _Truth or Dare_ yang menuntut untuk segera diselesaikan melainkan ini adalah masalah hati.

Jangan ditanya, Naruto sendiri tak mengerti mengapa perasaan sayang, ingin melindungi, dan ingin memiliki itu datang begitu cepat. Kini dia sudah gelap mata, bagaimanapun juga dia harus bisa mendapatkan hati seniornya itu.

Naruto sudah mengirim pesan singkat pada gadis beriris _amethyst_ itu─setelah meminta nomornya pada Karin tentunya. Ia meminta Hinata untuk bisa datang ke Café Tashiko yang letaknya dekat dengan kampus tempat mereka kuliah. Jawaban yang tidak diduga, Hinata ternyata menerima ajakan Naruto. Yah, awal yang baik.

**From : Hinata**

**Tentu, aku akan datang nanti.**

Putra dari Uzumaki Minato dan Uzumaki Kushiha itu bahkan tak segan untuk membaca ulang pesan yang dikirimkan seniornya sampai beberapa kali. Dia boleh senang, bukan?

Sembari menunggu gadis pujaannya, Naruto memandang jalan raya yang kebetulan terlihat cukup jelas dari tempatnya kini. Ketika ia sedang mengamati situasi jalan yang padat, irisnya tak sengaja melihat sosok yang ditunggunya. Gadis bersurai biru kehitaman itu tampak sedikit kesulitan menyeberang jalan, tapi kendala kecil itu segera teratasi hingga akhirnya kini Naruto dan Hinata sudah duduk berhadapan di salah satu meja yang tersedia di sini.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Naruto?" tanya Hinata seraya menyedot _blueberry squash _miliknya.

"Aku menyukaimu, sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Mungkin kau sudah mendengar banyak kabar yang tidak mengenakkan tentang aku. Tapi aku ingin kau tahu bahwa kali ini aku serius. Aku juga ingin kau belajar untuk mencintaiku. Bisa, 'kan?"

Kalimat Naruto sedikit bergetar terutama di bagian akhirnya. Ia sudah berusaha mati-matian memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada gadis di hadapannya. Jika pernyataannya kali ini tidak diterima, mungkin pindah ke luar negeri akan menjadi solusi yang terbaik.

"Ya, aku mau jadi kekasihmu," jawab Hinata setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

Senyum Naruto mengembang ketika mendengar jawaban Hinata. "Kau yakin? Kau tidak bohong, 'kan?"

Hinata yang ditanya malah tersenyum, senyum pertama Hinata yang Naruto lihat. Sangat manis. Laki-laki berkulit _tan_ itu bahkan memberanikan diri untuk mengenggam tangan Hinata. Sama sekali tidak ada keberatan dari yang bersangkutan. Akhirnya sisa siang itu digunakan dua remaja yang baru saja menjadi sepasang kekasih untuk saling mengenal lebih jauh satu sama lain.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Menunggu adalah hal yang dibenci hampir oleh semua orang di muka bumi ini.

Sudah terhitung lima minggu Naruto absen dari permainan _Truth or Dare_ yang selalu menjadi ritual mereka─Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai setiap minggunya. Setidaknya setiap minggunya Naruto selalu memiliki alasan kenapa dia tidak bisa hadir, dan alasan itu tidak lain tidak bukan pasti menyangkut tentang kekasihnya, Hyuuga Hinata.

Sasuke, Sakura, dan Sai sudah menunggu sekitar setengah jam di ruangan dengan luas empat kali empat meter ini. Awalnya, mereka terlihat sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri demi menyamarkan kebosanan mereka untuk menunggu bocah rubah itu. Terlihat dari Sasuke yang tengah asyik mendengarkan musik dengan _earphone_ miliknya. Juga Sakura yang sedang melakukan _nail art_ terhadap kuku-kuku cantiknya. Atau Sai yang sedang sibuk dengan puluhan foto kekasihnya yang ada di kameranya.

Ya, paling tidak mereka sudah cukup bersabar sampai saat ini.

"Sepertinya bocah idiot itu tidak akan datang," komentar Sasuke tanpa melepaskan _earphone _yang menggantung di telinganya.

"Sudahlah, kita tunggu sebentar lagi," sahut Sakura, menghentikan kegiatannya untuk sesaat.

"Tinggal kita bongkar rahasianya jika kali ini dia tetap tidak datang." Kali ini Sai yang berkomentar.

Tak sampai lima menit sejak kalimat yang Sai ucapkan, pintu ruangan tiba-tiba terbuka dengan penuh semangat. Laki-laki berambut jabrik terlihat muncul dari sana dengan wajah sumringah bin tak merasa bersalah.

"_Gomen_, aku terlambat, ya?" tanyanya ketika ia sudah masuk ke ruangan. Sejenak merasa horor dengan tatapan sinis dari ketiga temannya.

"Kali ini apa lagi? Lari pagi mengelilingi taman Konoha? _Lunch_ di Café Perancis? Nonton festival kembang api? Lihat sunset di tepi pantai? Atau belajar memasak sushi?" tebak Sai bertubi-tubi. Ia mencoba menyebutkan semua hal yang pernah menjadi alasan Naruto tidak bisa hadir di tengah-tengah mereka untuk ritual _Truth or Dare_. Sasuke dan Sakura hanya bisa terdiam menunggu jawaban Naruto tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari kegiatan awal mereka.

"Bukan. Tadi kami berdua mendengarkan lagu Oasis sambil menatap langit," jawab Naruto sambil memamerkan cengiran khasnya.

Tak mau mendengar lebih banyak lagi penuturan Naruto tentang kegiatan seputar percintaannya─yang pastinya menyebalkan, Sai pun langsung meraih botol minuman soda terdekat. "Lebih baik kita mulai saja permainan ini selagi Naruto meluangkan waktunya yang berharga untuk kita."

Dengan cepat Sakura mengambil alih botol yang dipegang Sai. Seakan sudah berkonspirasi dengan Sasuke dan Sai, botol itu berputar dan akhirnya berhenti tepat menunjuk Naruto.

"Karena kau sudah menyebabkan permainan _Truth or Dare_ kita absen selama lima minggu, kami bertiga berhak memberikan tantangan atau pertanyaan," ucap Sasuke memutuskan.

Naruto tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain menyetujuinya. "Baiklah. Aku pilih _truth_."

"Kau bilang kemarin kau akan membuat Hinata jatuh ke pelukanmu, 'kan? Tapi kenapa sekarang yang terjadi malah sebaliknya?" tanya Sai menyelidik.

"Hinata memang jatuh ke pelukanku. Memang kalian kira apa yang terjadi?" jawab Naruto yang sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sai sedikit pun.

Sasuke menyeringai licik. "Kalau begitu, aku menantangmu untuk memutuskan Hinata. Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke penuh penekanan.

Naruto sontak menoleh mendengarkan penuturan Sasuke. "Maaf, untuk tantangan kali ini, aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Memang awalnya aku menyatakan cinta pada Hinata karena _Truth or Dare_, tapi ternyata aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya. Hinata adalah sosok yang berhasil membuatku sembuh dari trauma untuk mencintai. Jadi, untuk alasan apa pun aku tidak bisa memutuskannya."

Baik Sasuke, Sakura, maupun Sai tertegun mendengar jawaban yang Naruto berikan meskipun hanya Sakura yang terlihat bereaksi.

"Aku harus pergi, permisi," pamit Naruto. Ia langsung melenggang pergi tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari ketiga sahabatnya. Meninggalkan Sasuke, Sakura, dan Sai yang saling bertanya dan bertukar pandangan.

Sementara itu, Naruto tengah memacu langkahnya untuk sampai di restoran yang sudah mereka sepakati untuk makan bersama. Meski masih kurang setengah jam dari waktu yang disepakati─karena permainan _Truth or Dare_ yang berakhir lebih cepat─tapi Naruto tetap tidak mempedulikannya.

Sesampainya di restoran, ia melihat sosok pujaan hatinya yang sudah terduduk di meja dengan nomor sembilan. Ia baru saja akan menghampiri Hinata kalau saja dia tidak mendengar percakapan gadis itu dalam sambungan telepon.

"Oke, uang kalian sudah masuk rekeningku. Yah, walaupun terlambat dua hari dari perjanjian awal kita. Memang, harusnya kalian 'kan mengirim uang itu dua hari yang lalu. Tepat satu bulan perayaan hari jadianku dengan Naruto. Tapi tidak masalah, yang penting uang itu sampai. Ya, bagi kalian satu bulan tidak terasa. Tapi bagiku itu sangat lama, aku harus ekstra bersabar menghadapi durian berjalan itu. Yang paling menyebalkan itu waktu aku dikenalkan dengan teman-temannya, aku benar-benar muak. Belum lagi mendengarnya memanggilku 'Hinata-chan', padahal aku 'kan seniornya. Aku sudah ada di restoran sekarang, mau memutuskan hubungan kami. Aku sudah tidak betah. Lain kali, main _Truth or Dare_ seperti ini lagi, ya? Menguntungkan dan menantang adrenalin."

Suara indah itu mengoceh panjang lebar di ponsel. Ya, suara Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis pujaan hatinya yang telah berhasil meluluhkan hatinya, membuatnya jatuh cinta, menyembuhkannya dari trauma. Tapi beberapa detik yang lalu, gadis itu seperti baru saja mendorong Naruto ke dalam sebuah jurang yang curam. Jurang curam yang bernama kenyataan. Kenyataan bahwa Hinata telah menjadikannya sebagai bahan permainan mereka.

Tiba-tiba suara Sakura terngiang di benaknya, _"Hati-hati kau bisa kena karmanya, Naruto."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**With love, you should go ahead and take the risk of getting hurt because love is ...**_

_**... an amazing feeling.**_

_(Britney Spears)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Ya, akhirnya kesampean juga publish fict NaruHina. Inget, jangan hanya memikirkan akhir fict ini yang membuat tokoh utama jadi _suffer_. Pikirkan bahwa selalu ada hikmah dalam setiap cerita yang kalian baca. Dan aku rasa kalian pasti ngerti apa yang mau aku sampaikan lewat fanfic sederhana ini. Lagian NaruHina juga kan udah canon, fanfic ini sama sekali tidak berarti apa pun :) ****Karena aku masih dalam tahap belajar─apalagi ini fanfic NaruHina pertamaku─aku mohon kritik dan saran dari kalian. Tolong bantu aku, ya :)**

**Oh ya, Selamat Hari Natal buat yang merayakan XD **

**Mind to REVIEW?**

**Regards,**

**Qamara Risa Li Atoda**


End file.
